needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
He Is Coming For You Next
The fifth stage in the first Need for Madness, this is probably also the second hardest. This is because of two factors. One, it is a rectangular stage fraught with 9 laps plus hazards in the form of Spikes, Frames, and Dangerous ramps. Two, the player is up against a vehicle that will stop at nothing in attempt to waste you - EL KING. Strategy There are three possible approaches to complete this stage: Racing This is difficult because the weaker cars are very likely to get wasted by even a single hit from EL KING, whilst the stronger ones are slow enough for him to catch for repeated Multiple Attacks. Thus, the player should attempt to avoid and evade EL KING at all cost. La Vita Crab or MAX Revenge are suitable choices. However, this stage can be completed using Formula 7 should the player be willing for a challenge. Although Formula 7's handling and speed allows easy evasion of EL KING, one hit into one of the hazards or a head on collision with any other car, will result in being wasted or severe damage due to it's VERY poor Endurance. Wasting The second approach is to waste all the cars. ''While this may be easy for most cars, wasting EL KING when the strongest car the player should have is Lead Oxide is a challenge. It is advised that the player should use the traps to his/her advantage; lure EL KING into them and he will damage himself. This is almost useless unless the player wants a challenge, and it is recommended to read the following paragraph.'' The third and potentially the easiest approach is to use Formula 7 and drive to the Frames at the left. There is a rather amusing glitch where the player will head in to one of the frames and drive back and forth inside one, making the car invisible when driving, then visible when reversing. Do this until the spoiler is bent in the other direction. Formula 7 then will be indestructible, dependent on the duration of the method to work. This approach is very effective, because Formula 7 can withstand any damage, even from EL KING and not gain any damage inflicted from other cars, through hazards and landing abnormally. With this approach, the player can use a now indestructible Formula 7 to waste all of the remaining cars in the game without much stress and hassle. Note: This approach loses its effect if the player goes through the fixing loop. This stage makes a reappearance in the second Need For Madness as Stage 7, "The Garden of the King". However, this approach does not work in Formula 7 in the second Need For Madness, as the body has a completely different design in terms of appearance. Wasting Areas: *All four corners of this stage can be used for wasting; go backwards through their checkpoints. Trivia *It is the only level in the first Need For Madness to have Frames. *The stage music makes it seem like EL KING is the devil. Category:Tracks Category:List of Need For Madness 1 stages